The Seventh Ranger
by redhairedelf8
Summary: When young June Anderson is giving a sacred Samurai power, her life turns upside-down. But through this power she meets a group of fellow rangers who change her life forever. She endures trials, tribulations, temptation and an unexpected romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Seventh Ranger

Chapter one

The sun beat against the roof of my car. As I drove down the long road to my job at he local fish market, I sighed. "My life's a living bore right now," I mumbled. My purse bleeped and out slithered Cobra Zord.

Oh, before I go on, you should know that I'm June Anderson. I'm twenty years old and a rouge Samurai Ranger. My entire family lineage is connected to being Samurai Rangers. When I was seventeen, my mother revealed to me this past and it scared me silly for a while. It did explain why dad always had to go somewhere and I never knew where. He was the Green Samurai Ranger a generation before me and died in combat at the hands of a monster. When I knew all this, mom introduced me to Cobra Zord, my Power Disk, and the sacred morpher that was said to be lost for good. The moment I took it, my life did a complete back flip. Everywhere I went, monsters from another dimension have attacked me, even in my most vulnerable state. I have a feeling they knew my second identity. But once I morphed for the first time, there was no turning back. My color is silver and my element is metal. When I use my Power Disk for my spin sword, it transforms into an iron cudgel.

Cobra Zord slithered in my lap and beeped. I smiled at him and said, "Yeah I know. Maybe today we'll get some action." We pulled into the fish market and got out of the car. My boss yelled at me for being late, but I ignored him and got into my uniform. As I started working, Cobra Zord slid stealthily slid into the hood of my gray sweatshirt and rested as I worked and slaved for eight dollars an hour.

It was around noontime and during my lunch break when I heard the screaming from the nearby plaza. I knew something was wrong when hoards of people ran past me in a panic. Before I could do a double take, a giant three-headed eight-foot tall monster appeared from nowhere, chasing the people around. Cobra Zord hissed in the monsters direction. Not wanting to reveal my identity to everyone, I ran and hid behind a building. "Now that's what I call action," I said nearly smiling. I pulled out my Samurizer and shouted "Samurizer! Go Go Samurai!" I drew my symbol in the air and in the blink of an eye, I transformed from June Anderson to Silver Samurai.

My spin sword appeared and I quickly ran in the direction of battle. But a sight I never thought I would ever see stopped me short. Six other Rangers were fighting the monster and his allies. They were all different colors: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink and even Gold. "I can't believe this! There's more Rangers out there?" I thought out loud. Suddenly, those Rangers fell to the ground and were badly hurt. The three-headed monster raised his weapon to them, about to finish them off. "Now's my chance," I thought while running. I quickly used the nearby bench to summersault into the air and land a good heel kick to the monsters middle head. I landed in a protective crouch in front of the other Rangers as the monster shouted, "Who the heck are you?" "I'm the one Ranger you'll never forget monster!" I confidently answered back. The monster laughed. "Oh I'm so scared of your silver color. What happened? Was there a malfunction at the Ranger factory?' I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Oh look at your three heads. What happened? Was there a malfunction at the ugly factory?" That did it. "Why you!" shouted the monster as he ran straight for me. We met head on and fought roughly. After a few minutes of dodging all his moves, I spun my disk and my sword changed into my iron cudgel. The monster took many good hits before his slimy red skin became gray and dry. "Oh no! I'm drying out,"-he pointed one long claw at me-"this isn't over Silver Ranger!" And just like that , the monster disappeared into a crack in a wall; just like all the others.

I calmed my adrenaline and turned to those other Rangers. "Are you guys ok?" I asked while helping the nearest one, the Gold Ranger, to his feet. "Yeah, we're alright now," said the Green Ranger as he stood up clutching his back in pain. The Yellow Ranger ran to his side and comforted him. She then turned to me. "I don't think we could thank you enough in words," she said in a soprano bubbly voice. 'Yeah,' agreed the Gold Ranger. "You're an excellent fighter. Where did you train?" asked the Red Ranger. I didn't know if I should have demorphed in front of these strangers, but I did anyway. They were fellow Rangers and I trusted them. My black hair blew gently in the wind and the sun hurt my green eyes just a little. "Well," I began "I kind of just, trained myself. I never had any real guidance. They all then demorphed in front of me, and I was a little surprised. I studied them each closely. The Red Ranger was tall, handsome, and had a personality that proved he was the leader of the group. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans. The Blue Ranger next to him was equally handsome and a slightly bit taller than the Red Ranger. He stood there with a serious look on his face, like he was concentrating on something. He wore a dark blue flannel with black jeans. The Pink Ranger was a tall woman of Asian decent with flowing black hair and wore a pink blouse over black leggings and a cropped denim black jacket. I could tell by the way she looked at the Red Ranger that she was his lover. I then turned my attention to the Yellow and Green Rangers. The Yellow Ranger was shorter than the Pink Ranger, but had bright eyes, a round child-like face, and curly blonde shoulder length hair. She wore a yellow tank top under a white cardigan and bright blue skinny jeans. The Green Ranger had to be the most handsome man there with a squared jaw, muscular build, and enchanting eyes with short curly brown hair. He wore a green windbreaker over a white t-shirt and baggy gray pants. I looked lastly at the Gold Ranger and my heart nearly swelled. I destroyed my mental explanation of the Green Ranger and proclaimed the Gold Ranger the, as teeny boppers would say, the hottest man ever. His dark brown eyes pulled on my heartstrings as his full lips turned into a smile. His skin looked smoother than silk, and his hair was as black as mine and fashioned into a fowhawk. He wore a gray long sleeved t-shirt under a fashionable 'man scarf' and faded blue jeans.

I was snapped back into focus when the Red Ranger said, "Oh wait, let me introduce everyone. I'm Jayden"-he then pointed to the Pink Ranger, then Blue, Yellow, Green, and Gold-"and this is Mia, Kevin, Emily, Mike, and Antonio." Mike shook my hand and said, "It's really cool to know that there's another Samurai Ranger out there." I laughed and said, "You're telling me. Up until today I didn't even know others existed." Antonio received my attention by saying, "What's your name by the way?" 'June," I answered. "June Anderson." Once I said my name, Cobra Zord slithered out to see these new strangers. "Is that your Zord?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, this is Cobra Zord."

"That is so cool," proclaimed Mike. He attempted to touch Cobra Zord, but Cobra coiled up and tried to bite him. Mike jumped back a few feet as did Emily. "Hey be nice," I scolded Cobra Zord. He slithered up to my shoulder and rested there, his eyes alert and focused. "Sorry everyone. He doesn't take too kindly to strangers." Jayden laughed. "He's a very protective Zord. He must make one heck of a fighter," said Antonio. Mia's morpher/cell phone rang and she walked just a few inches away to answer it. I felt really jittery with Antonio standing so close to me. Our shoulders were touching and I could smell his cologne. Mia walked back to us. "Hey guys, Mentor wants us back and the house. He says it's urgent." Jayden nodded once to her and turned back to me. "June, I know we just met, but would you like to come with us? I know Mentor would be happy to meet another Ranger." I stared at all their faces. They may be strangers, but I'm beginning to feel like I met one of them, a long time ago. So I agreed. "Sure. I have a car if you don't want to walk." Mike laughed and said, "Alright then. Lets go." He grabbed Emily's hand and spun her around before pulling her close for a kiss. Kevin groaned. "Aw come on. Save that for later," he said towards Mike. Emily blushed and giggled. As the rest of the Rangers walked in front of me, I lingered back a bit as Cobra Zord beeped continuously. "Look I know we just met them but they seem ok," I explained to my friend. ***Beep beep** * "Yeah I know. But what's the harm?" I retorted. ***beep beep beep beep* **I rolled my eyes. Cobra Zord was very paranoid today. "Look, we'll give it a try. And if things go bad, we'll leave right away ok?" Cobra Zord coiled up in my hand, a sign that he's now relieved. As I put him in my pocket, Antonio shouted as we entered the parking lot, "Aye Caramba! Where's your car June?" I laughed as I hurried to lead the way. Once we found it, we all settled in as Jayden gave directions to me as I drove.

I thought he was joking when he said to pull onto the long dirt road that led into the forest outside of town. But I signed and did as he said. As the dirt crumbled beneath the pressure of my SUV's tires, I had absolutely no idea what awaited me or how it was going to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After ten minutes Jayden told me to stop. We were in the heart of the forest and on the foot of a beautiful mansion. We all got out of the car as Mike playfully said, "Welcome to the Shiba Mansion June," he jokingly bowed like a butler in movies and spoke in a funny British accent, "our humble abode." I couldn't help but smile at Mike's silliness. Emily seemed rally lucky to have him. As everyone walked inside, Cobra Zord woke up and beeped nervously. I patted him on the head in comfort.

The house inside was breath taking. It was wider than any house I've ever been in with creamed colored turquoise walls and beised furniture. There were many Japanese artifacts around the house, including a Kokyu. My mind drifted back to when mom would teach me to play the instrument. I could only help but wonder what she was doing right now. Many paintings hung around the walls, and through two double bamboo doors, a training area was perched under the sun. Antonio encouraged me to sit down. I did and he sat next to me. My heart picked up speed. Jayden was suddenly not there anymore, and I wondered what he was doing. All the others sat around me as Cobra Zord slid out of my pocket and placed himself on my knee. He seemed to be looking at this mansion as much as I was. "While we're waiting, why don't I make some snack?" said Mia with a hostess smile on her face. Mike's eyes popped open and he said, "Ah, nah that's ok Mia. I'm not hungry." Mia went into the kitchen anyway. Emily raised an eyebrow at Mike.

Suddenly I heard a lot more beeping and buzzing. I turned around and saw seven other small Zords heading in my direction. I looked closely at them. One was a lion, another appeared to be a dragon, one seemed like a bear, another an ape, a turtle, a squid, and I think it was a crab. Cobra Zord slithered down my leg and greeted the other Zords. They beeped and buzzed in conversations with each other. "Would you look at that?" spoke Kevin. "I've never seen them so friendly." The other Zords then began to play with Cobra Zord. I smiled greatly. "What's so funny?" asked Antonio. "Nothing," I giggled. "I'm just happy Cobra Zords' finally found some friends." The others laughed with me as the Bear Zord playfully tackled Cobra.

"June Anderson," said a deep voice. I turned around and saw Jayden next to an older man that was holding a staff. I stood up and walked over to the man. "How do you know me?" I asked. The man slightly smiled and said, "I'm Ji. I knew your father." I blinked in shock. This was the man who mentored my father? "You did?" I asked, my voice raising an octave. Ji nodded. "I hope I don't frighten you, but there are a few things Jayden and I wish for you to see." I gulped but followed them down the hallway into a large room with a garden.

Everything in the room seemed like artifacts. There were paintings, weaponry, jewelry, and so much more. "Everything in this room belonged to your father. When he was lost, his fellow Rangers and myself kept his belongings as a memorabilia to him. That necklace right there"-Ji pointed to a silver necklace on a wood table that was embroidered with a single gold nugget-"was something he made specifically for you." I walked over to the necklace and nearly cried. It was so beautiful. I small tear escaped my eyes. "I miss him so much," I confessed. "Your father is considered one of the greatest Rangers ever June," stated Jayden. My head snapped up as I abruptly turned around. "You knew who I was the whole time didn't you!" I accused. Jayden sighed. "Actually June, we met along time ago." I shook my head at him when Ji cut in. "You both met when you were very young, practically infants."

"So that's why I felt like I knew them," I thought to myself. My mind tried to remember, but it didn't work. I signed. "Why did you bring me here?" I blurted out. Jayden glanced at Ji as he began. "We've known the sacred Power has been used again, but we never knew where to look. I guess we just got lucky today. We need you on our team June." Jayden's eyes grew wide, like a puppy. I thought about it long and hard. I walked to a painting of my father and stared at it. I know it's what my dad would have wanted, so I turned and said, "Where do I begin?" Ji smiled in satisfaction as Jayden put his hands on my shoulders. "Perfect. Just perfect. Welcome to the team June Anderson, the seventh Ranger."

We left the room and went back to the other Rangers. Ji explained everything and introduced me as the new member of the team. I laughed at their expressions. Mike gripped me in a bear hug, Emily jumped up and down and clapped her hands, Mia gave me a sisterly hug, Kevin shook my hand, and Antonio shouted, "Golden baby!" Cobra and the other Zords came back, and it seemed as if the Zords were welcoming Cobra as the Rangers were welcoming me. I smiled greatly. Jayden offered to accompany me back to my small, mangy apartment to pick up my belongings and move into the extra bedroom between Antonio and Emily. As we drove back and made it to my apartment, we packed my things and drove back to my new home. It all felt so fast, but I knew this is what my dad would have wanted.

Emily helped me unpack. "So," she said while placing some knickknacks on the dresser. "Are you excited?" I looked at her. "I guess so. This probably makes me a full fledged Ranger right?" "Right," she laughed. We unpacked in silence for three minutes before she said something that drove me crazy trying to figure out what she meant. "Besides, I think there's one person who is happy you're staying." My clothes slipped back through my fingers onto the small bed. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. But she didn't say anything. She just walked out of the room, turned around and said, "You should get some rest. Jayden wants us up at dawn for an early session." I asked her the question again but she shut the door with a playful smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Cobra Zord was already sleeping on my pillow. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into the surprisingly comfortable bed. I turned off the light with a smile on my face.

Finally, I'll become the Ranger I've always wanted to be and bring glory to my fathers name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I dreamt I was running through a forest darkened by night. I could hear the sound of Rangers battling monsters. A thunderstorm roared over my head as I finally found the battle. There were five Rangers giving it all they had, but where losing greatly. As I looked closer, I saw that the Green Ranger was my father. I tried to run to him, but in dreams the faster I ran, the farther away he was. I was frozen in shock as the monster slashed his weapon across my father's shoulders, causing his head to roll along the ground. I woke up screaming.

Sweat was pouring down my face and Cobra Zord beeped in concern. I wiped my face and sat up. I couldn't understand why I had that dream. But maybe there was a reason and I was meant to find out. I checked the time on my clock and jumped out of bed, it was eight o clock. Jayden was probably furious. As I rushed around, I noticed a black outfit with a note laying on the top of my dresser. I picked up the note and read aloud:

" I thought you would need the right uniform for your first day of training. I'm looking forward to it too." -Antonio

I grinned just a little. Besides Mike, Antonio was really nice to me. It was a very attractive feature for a man I barely knew. I shook my head laughing and quickly dressed myself in the uniform. I pulled my hair into a tight bun as Cobra Zord slithered away with the Squid Zord. I found my way out to the training area were Ji, Jayden, Antonio and the others were all hard at work.

"Ah, good morning Miss Anderson," greeted Ji while handing me a training sword made of what appeared to be bamboo. Embarrassed by my tardiness, I nodded once and took the weapon. "So," I said while turning to Jayden, "what do you have planned?" As I saw Mia and Emily dodged each others 'attacks', Jayden said, "Well, I thought maybe it would be good to have you start with the basics." He walked to the center of the training mat and waved me over. "What do you mean basics?" I asked. Jayden didn't speak, but in the blink of an eye, he spun around and swung his training sword. It took a lot of reflexes, but I blocked his swing. "Just that," answered Jayden with a sly smile on his face.

I looked around and saw Mike, Kevin, and Antonio circle around me like sharks circling their prey. A small suspicion arose as I tried to mentally comprehend what sort of training Jayden had in mind. "First," Jayden began "we need to see just how fast you are." As soon as his sentence was finished, Mike raised his sword high and cart wheeled over me and struck. It was too easy. I blocked him and knelt down to kick his ankles. He fell with a smile. "Good," praised Jayden "now, how's your strength?" He finished speaking and drew an invisible line with his foot. He looked over my shoulder, and Kevin struck. But other than pull some fancy move, Kevin held his strike and applied pressure. I realized I was being pushed back and quickly understood that Jayden wanted me to push Kevin across that line. With a few extra bursts, I managed to push Kevin to Jayden's side.

I was expecting him to say something, but instead he just smiled. I heard a 'hiya' behind me and saw Antonio somersaulting through the air with the 'sword' drawn. I back flipped out of the way, not expecting this. As I shot a glance at Jayden, I realized that this was another test. So, I played along. Antonio threw a roundhouse kick as I blocked it. He tried to tackle me from my mid section, but I slid on my knees under him and locked his arms behind his back in a constricting vise. I was pleased with myself for being so fast, but Antonio was slightly faster. He grabbed my wrists and spun me over him and onto the ground. He pinned me down smiling. I must admit, this was very sexy, but I used my strength to turn him over and pin him back. I smugly grinned and held the practice sword to his neck.

I felt like this was going to be memorable to me in a way. Antonio seems like the nicest guy in the world, definitely not a heartbreaker like the burly men that have crowded my past. I was so tempted to run my hands over his toned chest. I saw his deep dark brown eyes grow wide as they trailed up and down my body. I heard clapping and looked up at everyone. "Well done June," appraised Ji "You are definitely your fathers daughter."

I was about to thank him when I loud alarm rang throughout the house. I looked above the small eatery setting to see a small symbol flashing red. The other Rangers were running away as I shouted, "What's going on?"-pointing at the flashing symbol-"What is that?" Mike turned around and said, "There's a Nighlok in the city." 'So that's what they're called,' I thought. "Come on June!" yelled Emily. We all quickly grabbed our morphers and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey everyone. Hope you like this story so far. I'll update as much as possible. By the way, I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or any of the characters. Except June, Cobra Zord, the Silver Power etc.)

Chapter Four

It took us not even two minutes to find the Nighlok. He and his allies were at the old cemetery at the border of the forest. Not wanted to reveal my face to the enemy, Jayden had us all morph about half a mile away. Once that was done, we grabbed our Spin Swords and hurried along the dirt path. The Nighlok laughed once we came into view.

"Well, well, well I knew you couldn't resist finding me. But my moogers will keep the rest of you busy," growled the Nighlok. As soon as he finished speaking, all of his allies, now known to me as moogers, attacked us. I was double teamed, but not in any real danger. Faster than I could blink, the Nighlok flew threw the air and grabbed me, knocking us both to the ground. I blinked in shock. It was the same Nighlok from yesterday.

I smiled devilishly. "Seems as if you couldn't resist round two huh?" I taunted. The Nighlok growled again and yelled, "This time I'm all hydrated and there isn't a thing that can stop me now." Without a word, I spun my Spin Sword and my cudgel dropped next to my feet. I stood ready to attack as the Nighlok gasped. "What about that?" I asked, nodding to the large metal spiky ball at the end of my chain a bit smugly. The Nighlok roared in fury and the battle began.

I was so focused on my fight that I didn't notice the others stood by me in case the Nighlok tried to be sneaky. Once the other Rangers came into his view, the Nighlok tried to escape into a crack in a maple tree next to him. "Don't let him get away!" shouted Kevin trying to stop the Nighlok. As fast as I could, I spun my cudgel around my head and forced it to catch the Nighlok by his foot. I lassoed him like a cowboy and pulled him against the tree, tying him up and holding him in place. He struggled and snarled at me as I shouted to Jayden, "Now would be a good time to finish him!" Jayden yelled something to the Rangers, but I couldn't understand him over the Nighlok's ear shrilling curses and snarls. I watched them hand Jayden their Power Disks as his spin sword turned into a large red anime looking sword he called 'Firesmasher.' He placed all the disks in a compartment and yelled, "When I say now, get out of the way June." I nodded in agreement as Jayden's weapon fired a wave of fire. "NOW!" he yelled. I jumped out of the way with my cudgel in hand as the fire hit the Nighlok and he burst into a thousand pieces.

I was so amazed at the weaponry that my heart accelerated to near hypervenelation. I tried to compose myself as the others came to my side. "Are you ok June?" asked Kevin. I put a hand on his shoulder and chuckled. "I'm fine," I breathed, "besides, destroying the Nighlok comes first right?" Kevin nodded as Antonio said, "You still could have been hurt June." He rubbed my left arm in my tricep area as I reassured, and flirted, with him. "I'm telling you, I am fine. I'm pretty quick. You of all people should know that." I could have sworn Antonio was smiling after that. Mia and Jayden were looking towards the sky. "I hope you're quick enough to take down a mega monster," said Jayden while holding Mia's hand. Before I could ask why, lightning flashed and the Nighlok I thought was forever gone grew two hundred feet tall.

I nearly screamed in shock. "June," said Mike, "has Cobra Zord seen action lately?" I looked at him and answered, "of course he has"-looking up at the Nighlok-"just not at two hundred feet!" "Well, you might want to bring him here and fast." I looked at them all and took Mike's order serious. I pulled out my morpher and contacted Cobra Zord. "Cobra Zord, Now!" Everyone else were drawing symbols on the ground and going into mega mode. All their Zords appeared in mega mode along with Cobra. Cobra transformed to stand up straight and his tail separated to make legs and he grew arms. He basically transformed into a human. Once I was inside, we all were ready to face the Nighlok head on. The other Zords combined to create a Megazord. Antonio's crab-like Zord transformed into a warrior. The Nighlok unleashed a fury of attacks on the Megazord. Antonio commanded his Zord to throw down the Nighlok. I helped by commanding Cobra to heel kick the Nighloks legs. He fell with a thud that sent two rows of trees crashing down. But he got right up and deflected every attack we all threw at him, even Cobra's megazord lighting strike. Cobra and I stood close to Antonio and his Zord. Mike's voice was suddenly heard inside Cobra. "Man, why they always so hard to beat when they're a large blob of ugly?" Mia agreed, "Yeah, he's too strong now! Jayden, what do we do?" I thought fast before Jayden could answer and announced my idea. "Why don't we take him down the same way as before?" I heard Antonio say, "Por Que?" "Think about it," I explained, "it'll be the last thing he expects. He seems to think we've terminated that way. If we could sneak up and hold him back, it'll be the perfect time to strike."

"Jayden, that will possibly work," agreed Kevin. "It is worth a shot," added Emily. Jayden's voiced echoed a bit as he said, "Alright. Antonio, cover June and don't get caught in the line of fire." As Antonio and I snuck our Zords alongside the Nighlok, I saw a large fishlike Zord appear and combine itself with the megazord. Judging by the long sword like snout, it was a swordfish Zord. I heard Jayden shout, "Antonio, June, grab him now!" We both obeyed and caught the unsuspecting Nighlok by both arms. Everyone inside the megazord shouted, "SWORDFISH SLASH!" With that, the megazord used the sword snout to strike. Four slashes flew through the air and Antonio and I jumped out of the way as the Nighlok was destroyed again. It appeared as if it was destroyed for good. Everyone's cheers and appraises were all around. "Fantastico plan June! Absolutely magnifico," cheered Antonio.

"Samurai Rangers," said Jayden, "victory is ours."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The rush of battle was still flowing in me four days later. Taking down that Nighlok with other Rangers was so much fun and so exciting. I've completely established a permanent home in the Shiba Mansion now, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Emily, Mike and I were eating the eggs, toast and bacon breakfast I cooked up on a Sunday when Jayden walked into the kitchen hand in hand with Mia. "Since there hasn't been any real Nighlok threats," he said after kissing Mia on the forehead, "why don't we all take a day off?" Mike chocked on his orange juice. "Really? Awesome! What are we going to do? Amusement park? Arcade? Movies?" before he could go on, Mia held up her hand and chuckled. "Actually," she began "why don't we go to the beach? It's a beautiful day and we've been planning it for a while now, remember?" Emily laughed, stood up, and said while walking into the open arms of Mike, "I'm up for the beach." Kevin and Antonio came into the kitchen. "What are you up for?" questioned Kevin. Mike was nuzzling Emily's neck when she answered him and explained what Mia and Jayden planned. Antonio shot me a quick glance and said; "Now that is a fantastico idea."

'Why did he have to look at me to say that?' I thought to myself. Emily, Mia and I all ventured to my SUV to go into town to buy bathing suits. I didn't have one because I had no idea beach parties were a part of being a Ranger. Mia found a red ruffled one piece, Emily found a jeweled green tank-kini, and I found a silver spaghetti strap bikini with a gold heart over the left breast cup. As we paid, I couldn't help but notice that Mia and Emily picked bathing suits that were the colors of their Ranger boyfriends. As we drove home, I brought up my notice. "Is it just me," I began, "or did you two pick bathing suits that just so happen to be your boyfriend's uniform colors?" Mia laughed. "I guess you could say that," she said. I continued the conversation. "So, how did you and Mike get together Emily?"

"It was just a matter of time," she began. "I always thought Mike was handsome, but when I found out about what he thought of me, I couldn't help but be flattered. He thought, and still thinks, I'm the most beautiful woman in the world." I saw Emily's cheeks grow red with blush as Mia said, "We all had a big suspicion when Mike nearly gave up his immortality to get back Emily's spirit from a Nighlok. Talk about brave." I asked them about Kevin, and they said he has a long distance girlfriend. I thought that was romantic. Mia didn't want to share how she began dating Jayden, so I moved on to Antonio. "He never had a girlfriend," said Emily with a hint of pity in her voice. "I don't understand it though. He's a very sweet and handsome guy." I stared ahead as I parked in front of the house and saw the guys in swim trunks and carrying beach equipment. As us girls got out of my car, they all began to put the stuff in the trunk. "We'll be back in about twenty minutes ok?" said Mia to Jayden. Jayden smiled and said, "Alright babe. Don't be to long." And we weren't. We were back in about fifteen actually. Kevin called shotgun, but Mike was wrestling him for it when his attention was on Emily who, as she descended the small steps, looked like a model on a runway. I rolled my eyes. She was showing off for Mike. Mike called a truce with Kevin as he took Emily's hand and spun her around. "Meow Em," he complimented. Emily pulled him in for a kiss, and it almost expanded into a full make out. I glanced at Mia and Jayden and they were passionately kissing too. "Shouldn't we get going guys?" I asked, trying to break the flow of hormones. That didn't work. Antonio was laughing as Kevin unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned over, and honked the horn; making us six jump. "I checked the weather earlier and the waves wont last forever." Jayden chuckled and released Mia from his grip. Emily walked along Mike's side with her hand in his back pocket. We all climbed into my SUV as I flipped on the radio. "Beep" by The Pussycat Dolls came on the radio and we girls sung along. As I drove, I glanced back into my mirror and caught Antonio smiling. I turned my head away blushing. I stopped singing because I thought he was smiling at my horrible voice. Jayden instructed me to pull onto an off ramp that lead to a wide beach enclosed by dozens of hills. The water was blue and beautiful and sparkling from the sunlight.

Mike and Kevin threw off there t-shirts and ran straight for the water. Emily ran after them, laughing as she did. Once they hit the water, Mike snuck up behind her and tackled her, making her jump as they fell with a splash. They looked like a scene from a movie as Mike lifted Emily into his arms and swung her around. Antonio, Mia, Jayden and I stayed back to unload. Antonio grabbed a few towels that tried to fall off my arms. "Here, I got that," he said. Our hands briefly touched, and I blushed again. I felt an electric shock flow through my body. I noticed he had a fishing rod and bait box with him. "You fish?" I asked. Antonio smiled and said, "Si senorita June. Thought I'd try out this area. Heard its teaming with bass. Ill catch a few a grill them up tonight." We walked along as Mia and June held each other close as they bundled things together.

After we set everything up, the boys played in the water as us girls sunbathed. We talked about all our battles and how much we love being Samurai Rangers. I got my Ipod dock station and played some music. After three hours, we all were eating and laughing. From a distance I noticed Antonio fishing. He looked so gorgeous with the waves crashing next to him and his face teaming with a fisherman's concentration. I've wanted to have one on one time with him, and now was my chance.

I got up and walked over to him smiling. "Any luck yet?" I asked. He sighed, "not yet." I sat next to him. "Maybe today just wasn't the day." I said. Antonio was about to respond when his rod began to pull. We both stood up as he fought to reel in the fish. And boy did he catch a big bass. "WOOOHOO! GOLDEN BABY YEAH!" he shouted in victory as he put the fish in a cooler. One by one he caught seven bass. After ten minutes, he turned to me and said, "When you came and sat by me, the fish started biting. June, you're my good luck charm." I playfully punched his shoulder and laughed, "Nah, I'm just the cheerleader. I can't be a good luck charm to such a hard sport." "It's actually not that hard," retorted Antonio, "you just cast and pull. Here." He handed me the rod after casting a new line. I quivered a little but held my ground. Seven minutes later, the rod's line screamed out of control. I pulled with all my might, but the fish was mightier. I started to get dragged into the water. Antonio came behind me a helped me get extra strength. He held one hand on my waist and another on my hand on the reel. After twenty minutes, the line revealed a gold flounder wriggling for air. "Yeah," cheered Antonio. "Wow," I said as I admired the fish. "Not bad for a beginner huh?" As I turned to look into his eyes, I gasped at how close we were standing. I could feel his breath hitting my mouth and see the sparkle of his eyes as the sun slipped behind the hills. "Not bad at all," he agreed in a velvet voice. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I was certain he could hear my heart pounding. "So beautiful," he whispered as he brushed my beach blown hair aside. By instinct, I inclined my head, hoping he would mimic my actions. Our lips almost touched as I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and saw Mike with his arm wrapped around Emily. "Are we interrupting?" asked Emily with a smirk. I stepped away from Antonio and said, "No, no." Emily told us it was time to go. I walked with Antonio, even after that close call.

We all were tired and showered off and headed to bed as soon as we could after grilling and eating our catches. As I walked into my room with my towel wrapped around me, Antonio peered out of his doorway. "Hey June, I hope you had fun today," he said. I turned to him. "I sure did," I answered.

"I was thinking, next time we have a day off, would you like to spend it with me?"

I blinked in surprise. This is exactly what I've wanted. "Sure." I agreed. Antonio winked and said, "Magnifico. Good night June. Sleep well." I blushed and collapsed onto my bed. I was awoken by a sound of heavy breathing and bed creaking coming from Emily's room, followed by a moan from Mike. "Aw great," I yelled loud enough for Antonio to hear "so much for a good night sleep." I heard him chuckle as he said, "You'll get used to it. They're actually quieter than Mia and Jayden." I was about to ask how when I heard panting from Jayden's room followed by a groan from Mia. I grabbed my pillow and smashed it over my face. "Great," I yelled towards those rooms "I moved into the Playboy mansion!" I heard Kevin chuckle across the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Three months past, and we Rangers were worked to the bone. Nighlok after Nighlok came, and we all were nearly killed; so to say. I was disappointed because all these stupid Nighlok attacks meant my date with Antonio was on pause.

Emily, Kevin and I were out in the training area when Ji walked in. He watched us three for a while then interrupted with, "June, may I speak with you?" I glanced at Kevin. He pointed his 'sword' in Ji's direction, as if he was saying 'you better follow him.' As we walked back into the house, Ji sat me down.

"Is everything ok?" I asked. Ji sighed and said, "Actually, when you and the other Rangers were at the beach, I took the liberty to go to the Tenzin Gate and speak with the Monks." I cocked my head to the side. "What does that have to do with me?" I questioned. I knew the place he was talking about because Jayden told me all about its history last week. Ji started pacing back and forth. "The Monks are pleased that the offspring of Sam Anderson is in possession of the Sacred Power, and they want to meet you. They say you are old enough to know who killed your father." I felt my head swerve as Jayden, Mike, and Antonio walked by. Mike noticed my face. "Whoa, someone get June a barf bag. She looks like she's gonna hurl." I cussed at Mike as I ran for the nearby bathroom and puked my guts into the toilet. I held onto the side of the porcelain, gasping for air. One part of me has always wanted to know who my father's murderer was and seek revenge for it. The other wanted to vomit in shock every time that subject was brought up. It's been eleven years since Mom got the call, and I thought the sorrow was behind me. But it appears it's going to resurface again. The thought made my stomach jump, and I heaved myself up to puke the last remains of my omelet breakfast.

When I staggered back out into the living room, all the Rangers were sitting in the furniture's circle and staring at me. Mia's mouth opened in horror as she took in my sweaty, sick face. "Oh my God June," she said while rushing over to me and sitting me down, "what happened?" I was about to answer when Ji explained everything. As I watched them all, I saw Mike's hands curl into fists. "I always knew Nighloks were evil, but to kill a Power Ranger? Just seems unnatural, he said while shaking his head. Emily kissed his cheek and said, "it never was like that honey. Nighloks wouldn't take your life, they would take your Power only." Kevin was pacing back and forth as Antonio sat next to me. "The Tenzin Monks wish to meet June and discus many things, but I want us all to go. They claim to have information about Master Xandred and his next big plan involving Nighloks."

Ji continued to give orders, but I barely listened. These Monks knew something I have nearly killed to know, and I wasn't going to pass this by. Jayden did mention to dress semi formal in respect. I put together a silver blouse and black leather jacket and leggings and converse outfit together as we all headed out the door. Ji stayed behind though.

The Tenzin Gate felt like a whole other world. The pathway up to the entrance was a pebble path laid beside the greenest bushes that were covered in white daises. The gate itself was made of ancient oak wood and had markings on its post from centuries of battle. After bowing at the entrance, we all were greeted by a short, bald man with a goatee that was as silver as my blouse and as long as my forearm at the entrance of a lotus garden.

"Ah, Jayden," said the man as Jayden approached. "It's good to see you again Monk Shiloh," greeted Jayden. Monk Shiloh greeted the other Rangers, and his eyes grew in shock as they fell on me. "You, why, you must be Sam's daughter," he said while holding back a shocked stutter. I bowed and said, "Yes sir I am." Monk Shiloh threw his hands in the air and danced a cheerful jig. "Outstanding! I must go and tell Monk Kiatzo and Matsumoto of the Silver Rangers arrival." And with that, he quickly ran up a stairway to an ancient Japanese prayer temple.

I shook my head and laughed. Antonio gave me a hug. "He's responding to you better than he did with me." I looked and him and snorted a "ha! How is that possible?" Mike was laughing as Kevin said, "He made Antonio eat a bowl of lobster eyes to prove he's Ranger tough." I made a gag noise and everyone laughed. Jayden told us to get serious as Monk Shiloh returned with seven other men and two women that were holding fans. Antonio whispered in my ear, "The tall one with the tattoo coming down his face is Monk Matsumoto, and the bald one with the single braid is Monk Kiatzo. They both were Samurai Rangers thirty years ago." As they approached me, Mia added, "Always bow and never disrespect them." I nodded in understanding as Monk Kiatzo said, "June Anderson. We have been waiting your arrival." I bowed and said, "Thank you for requesting me. This truly is a beautiful place." Monk Matsumoto smiled. "You have your father's eyes," he said, "come. Let us walk. There is much to tell."

The other Rangers were left with Monk Shiloh in the gardens as I was taken into the prayer temple. Candles were lit in service. But this place resembled a museum. Artifacts of thousands of years of age were hung around. I noticed a Spin Sword on display and examined it. Monk Matsumoto saw my curiosity. "That sword belonged to the greatest Samurai Ranger in existence," he said. I turned to him and asked, "Who was he?" "Your father," answered Monk Matsumoto. I bowed my head in respect and saw a painting portrait of my father hung above it. His green eyes that were passed down to me stared. As I turned around, the Monks were sitting. Taking Mia's advice, I sat down with them.

"June, you have been requested because we believe you are of age to know how your fathers murderer is." I swallowed and nodded. Monk Kiatzo continued.

"Your father was a great man. He was though, a bit of a joker. But he was a hard worker. As time went by after years of training and small battles, your father discovered a Power said to be lost forever. He was near the coast when he found it. As soon as he lifted it out of its burial, Moogers from many dimensions attacked. But your father was clever and quick enough to evade them. When he returned here, he brought the Power to us, curious of it. We told him of it's past, saying that the one who finds it will be giving strength and life beyond their wildest dreams. He was determined to make that possible for his own well-being, but the Power would not accept him. As we decoded it more, we all discovered that the offspring of the founder would inherit this gift. At the time, your father had no offspring. Three months later, your mother revealed her pregnancy. Sam returned here and asked for the permission to bless you with the Power. We agreed and he was overjoyed. When you were one year old, a ceremony took place right were you are sitting, much like a baptism. Suddenly, Nighloks and Master Xandred appeared, and attempted to kill you and take the Power. His other Rangers sprang into actions as a battle enraged. A Nighlok named Crysus, a teleporting monster, and Xandred's deadliest servant, appeared and fought your father. Your mother was instructed to run with you to safety, but she didn't get far when the Nighlok committed his deed. With one blow, Crysus killed your father. Myself and the other Monks succeeded in hiding the Power until your mother came for it five years ago. We surrendered it with great trust."

My mind swelled with this new information. My hands were clenched so hard that I thought my fingers would break. As I mentally broke into sobs, Monk Matsumoto received my attention. "Are you well?" I was so angry and furious that I stood up, without bowing, and walked out. I stormed past the others, ignoring their calls to me. Once I was past the Tenzin Gate, I took off running. I ran all the way home and flew into my room and collapsed onto my bed crying. I wasn't extremely angered at my attempted death by Xandred, but at the fact that this Nighlok may be a one and a million chance at finding. After an hour, I heard a knock at my door. "June?" said Antonio. "Come in," I cried. Antonio stepped in and sat at the foot of my bed. "Are you ok?" he asked. I sat up and didn't say a word, but threw my arms around Antonio and cried even more. He held me close as I repeated over and over, "I can't believe this. I can't believe this."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Every time I closed my eyes, the nightmare of my father's death kept resurfacing. The only object that was truly clear was Crysus's weapon: a long sword made of rock from the shores of the Sanzu River, and that it was as red as blood. My guess is that it was stained with the blood of its victims.

It was about four in the morning when I made my decision. I sat on the middle sofa seat cradling a cup of vanilla tea. It was so quiet in the house. Cobra Zord watched me with his eyes filled with concern. He beeped once and slithered onto my hand. I weakly smiled and said to Cobra, "I'm sorry. I'm probably scaring you like this, am I?"

"You're scaring all of us."

I turned around and saw Antonio leaning against the wall. There were dark circles under his eyes. "What are you doing up?" I asked. He sighed and sat next to me, "I was going to ask you the same question. Are you ok?" I stared ahead and answered, "No. I haven't been since that meeting. There's just so much that doesn't add up." Antonio raised his eyebrows. I completely forgot that he, actually none of them, knew what the Monks told me. So I sat back and told the story. As I spoke, Antonio eye's widened. I could tell he was surprised and angered, just like I was. When I finished, I couldn't hold back another round of tears. I buried my head in my hands, a little embarrassed to have him see me like this again. "I'm sorry June," he whispered. I wiped my eyes and sighed. "It's ok. This story doesn't make sense compared to what I already know. There's only one person who can help me understand." Antonio's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?" he asked.

"My mom."

Before everyone else awoke, I got dressed, ate a small breakfast, and left a note above the eating nook outside. Antonio insisted on coming with me, even though I failed at persuading him not too. It was around seven am when we both snuck out the door and drove deep into the outskirts of a city three hours away.

The ride there seemed to be the bonding point for Antonio and me. As Adele played on my radio, Antonio let out a big breath. "So tell me again why your Mom holds the answers as to why your father died when you were one, but the funeral wasn't until you were nine?" he asked. I kept my eyes on the road and explained, "Because the Monks said Mom was there and she claimed to know everything about the Sacred Power. Plus, she once told me my dad wasn't good at keeping secrets. Maybe he told her everything." We rode on and talk about all those jackasses from my past, how Antonio became a Ranger, and so on and so forth. After two hours in the car, we finally made it to the last house I stayed with her in. I noticed there was a black Harley next to her blue Honda in the driveway. I shut the car off and grumbled. We both got out and I felt Antonio flanking my backside as we walked up to the door. Just as we were about to knock, Mom walked out with her one nightstand next to her. He was huge with 5 o clock shadow and piercings in places that should not be pierced. He laid a tongue filled kiss on Mom and I nearly gagged. She then had her eyes fall on me. Her one night stand saw Antonio and I as he staggered past us. As he past me, he slurred his words while saying, "Talk about getting something from your mama." I noticed he was looking at my chest. Before I could do anything, his attention was on Antonio. "How come the fag gets you?" Antonio bravely stared the drunk in his eyes, though he was easily three times bigger than him in body mass. The drunk chuckled and walked back to his motorcycle. Antonio's eyes turned into slits as he glared at the man. I got a devious little idea and pulled out my Samuraizer. I drew the symbol for 'metal vines' in the air and pointed it towards the lawn sprinklers that were next to the mans feet. The symbol took effect, and the sprinklers stretched out, wrapped itself around the man's feet, and pulled. He fell to the ground with a thud. He stood up and cussed as he regained his poorly sober composure. We both chuckled as he drove away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Mom as she said, "I see your Symbol Power has improved." We both faced her as I said, "I had help though." Mom then turned to Antonio. "A fellow Ranger, I presume?" she said smiling. Antonio bowed and said, "Correct. I am Antonio the Gold Ranger." Mom laughed and took us inside.

As soon as we were in, Mom's black Labrador Sykes greeted us. After petting him, Antonio asked about the candy on the dining room table. "Help yourself," said Mom. As Antonio ate his licorice, I sat down on her black sofa in the living room that was perched under a family portrait that was taken when I was a few weeks old. I fidgeted with my hands as Cobra beeped. I set him on my knee and watched Antonio pet Sykes in the dining room and smiled. These past few months have brought feelings in me that I didn't know existed, and they all were directed at Antonio. The light from the nearby window struck his face at the exact moment he smiled, and the butterflies erupted in my stomach. Cobra beeped and hissed a whistle sound. I nudged him. I didn't need a translator to know what he was thinking. Mom then came out with a plate of strawberry covered waffles. She sat in the chair across from me and ate. "So, anything interesting happen as a Ranger?" she asked. I sat back and took a deep breath. "Nothing much. Just a few Nighlok attacks here and there," I began. Mom spooned another mouthful in as I blurted out, "And I had a requested meeting with the Tengen Gate Monks yesterday." She froze mid bite. All she could say was "really?" I got serious and leaned forward. "They told me everything Mom. They told me when dad really died and how you were there. What I don't understand is how can that be true when dad's funeral wasn't until I was nine?" My questions raged on until Mom cut me off with a long speech.

"Shit, I knew this day would come. Well, you're twenty now and I think you're old enough to know that I was there the day your father died. I'll never forget it, that's for sure. I'll never forget how that fucking conniving Nighlok took everything from us.

"When your father told me of the Power he found, he was ecstatic. He said this power would change our lives. When he found out his child would inherit the power, he was determined to keep it in our grasp. As a result, he knocked me up. When you were born, the Monks celebrated. One night, they requested us to hear of a threat they received. It was from a monster named Xandred, saying if we didn't hand you and the Power over, we would all be killed. You're father refused, at the expense of the Rhino Zord. Everyday, the Rangers were severely injured; almost killed. Jayden's father tried to convince yours to hand over the Power before the team was killed, but your dad was very stubborn. He had as least seven Samurai guards and three symbol master protect the house overnight.

"It was Ji who convinced your dad to keep us under guard at the Shiba Mansion. You were about eight months old. The Monks would perform a monthly blessing on you, and at eleven months old, they decided to perform the ritual. Little did we know we were all being watched. Just as we began, Xandred attacked. The place was a nightmare. All around us was blood and bodies of Monks and Symbol Masters. Rain began to fall as the Rangers sprang in to battle. I didn't want to run, but your father gave me no choice. As I did, a mooger shot me with an arrow giving me this scar"-she pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal a three inch long gash-"as I cried in pain, your father killed the mooger, resulting in a one on one battle with that the blink of an eye, he was gone. The Samurai world was never the same. The Monks decided to keep your dad's body frozen to preserve the Power from connecting with you until you were of age. They needed a cover up to keep you in the dark. A Symbol master by the name of Mika volunteered. With enough Symbol Power, he became a complete clone of your father. He was here to protect you all those years. When you were nine, the Monks decided you were old enough, and the funeral was set. I regretted all that so much after seeing how it hurt you."

I took this all in slowly. It all made crazy sense now. I began to sob as Mom hugged me. "I'm so happy I know," I wept. "I just wish you could have know earlier. June, you should know that I loved your father with all my heart." I looked up at her. "That's good. I mean, that biker said something else." Mom laughed. "Oh please, no one could sex a woman like your father." I jumped in embarrassment. "Oh no I do not need to hear this!" I groaned. Mom and I giggled as she kissed my forehead. We shared waffles and talked. I told her all about the team and how they were the coolest people I've ever known. Afterwards, Mom proceeded to tell me more about dad and how she discovered that men in spandex could really pick up chicks. As we walked into the kitchen, we saw Antonio playing with Sykes out back near the pool. As our eyes connected through the backdoor, he smiled, and I blushed. Mom hugged me again and said, "Something tells me that Antonio kid's got a thing for you." I barked a "Ha! Don't be crazy Mom. Antonio is way out of my league." She slapped my hand and scolded, "Don't ever say that June. You are not out of his league, he is out of yours." I rolled my eyes a little and retorted with, "How could a man like Antonio be interested in me?"-I pointed to him through the glass-"I mean, look at him! He's, well, beautiful." Mom laughed again. "You're beautiful June. And I admit, he is a good-looking kid. All I'm saying is to just give it a try. You never know what the future holds until you take a look." She began washing her plate and added, "Besides, you two would make a beautiful baby." I groaned and she flung dish soap at me. Antonio was suddenly inside holding his phone/ morpher. "Uh June," he stammered, "We might want to get back. Mentor's a little pissed off that we left without future warning." "Mentor Ji?" said Mom holding out her hand, "Here, I'll handle it." She spoke sweetly to Ji for ten minutes and handed the phone back. "Everything's fine kids. I explained everything. But he does want you back soon."

We both decided to stick around for a few more hours. We talked, ate, shared stories, and even watched a video of the day I was born. Mom pointed out Jayden in the video in the arms of his father. She said that our dad's secretly hoped that one day we both would get together. Antonio teased me about that one. I took a picture of baby Jayden for future references. In other words, I was so going to show Mia this when we got back. All the Rangers from dad's team were there, along with Ji, and even the Zords. I sighed as the camera fell on dad as he held me. He seemed like such a cool person.

When the clock struck 4pm, we had to go. Antonio was already in the car eating the BLT my Mom gave him as a parting gift. I hugged Mom tightly on the porch. I wrote down my number and handed it to her. "Call me if you need anything," I said. She smiled. "I'll be fine June. Don't worry." As I hugged her again, I teared up. I might not see her again for a long time after this. Mixing your Samurai duties and your family never worked out. Dad found that out the hard way. As I got in the car, I started sobbing again. Antonio offered to drive. We then began our long journey home while Stevie Wonder played on the radio.

It was 6:15pm when we made it back. Thank God I was wearing shorts because the air was still very warm. Everyone was on the front porch eating pizza when we pulled up. "Hey guys," shouted Mike with his mouth full, "we saved you some slices. Come and get it." Antonio had an appetite today, because he took two. I nibbled on mine. "You ok?" asked Jayden. I nodded 'yes', but hid the disdained depression with a vaudeville grin. I pulled my phone/morpher out and brought up Jayden's baby picture. "Hey Mia," I called. She turned around from her chair and caught my phone as I tossed it to her. She looked at the screen and began to giggle hysterically. The others checked it out and were laughing too. Jayden finally looked, and his face grew bright red. He looked at me and I held up my hands saying, "I have my resources." Soon, he was laughing along. "I was such a Gerber baby." Mia walked to him, intertwined there fingers, pressed their hips together and said, "You sure were." They began to kiss passionately. I glanced from them, to Kevin, Emily, and Mike and then to Ji and Antonio. It made me realize something. My Mom may be my biological family, but this right here, is my permanent family. We are not connected by blood, but by strength, passion, dedication, and friendship. And I will protect them with all my strength.


	8. Chapter 8

(Few things I want to say is that sorry I'm taking so long to update, I own June, her mom, father, Cobra, the new villains, etc. NOTHING MAJOR I OWN yadi yada, just sit back and enjoy. And tell me what you think when you're done reading. But you got to have an imagination for this chapter.)

Chapter Eight

Seven more months passed, and I grew to become a master Samurai Ranger. There were a few changes around the team, but none of them physically applied to me. Emily ditched her sunshine blonde curls for pin straight locks. Jayden even cut his hair too. I would always roll my eyes when Mia would admire it. At least Mike agrees with me on the fact that he looks like a nine-year-old boy.

I woke up early one day and decided to practice my symbol power. As I painted my symbols, I couldn't help but peak over my shoulder continuously. Besides myself and the nearby sparrows in the trees, it was unnaturally quiet. I felt like I was being watched. A fast breeze blew by me, followed by a spine-chilling laugh. In the blink of an eye, I grabbed the nearby spatula for the grill and threw it as hard as I could. But instead of hitting a ghost or something, it hit Mike square in the arm, knocking him down.

"Ow! What the hell June?" he shouted while clutching his arm. I ran over and helped him up. "Sorry Mike. I thought you were someone else." He grumbled but accepted my apology. One by one, the others woke up and we all proceeded to a usual practice. Kevin then came running through the door out of breath. "What's wrong Kevin?" asked Mia, running to his side. He pointed at me. "June. You. Have. Got. To. See. This." My eyes narrowed, but we all followed him to the front porch. Kevin caught his breath next to the open door. "What is it?" asked Mike. He didn't say anything, but shut the door to reveal a Mooger arrow lodged into the wall. A brown sack was hanging from it with a note attached to it. "It's addressed to you," said Kevin to me. I stepped a little closer, nervous. I grabbed the paper and unfolded it. The writing was a fancy script written in red ink. I held it up and read aloud.

"It appears the rumors are true. The Sacred Power has found it's way into your soul. Too bad it'll be my job to take it. I hope my little gift makes you realize what's coming for you and your friends. Until we meet, prepare for a war."-Crysus.

The note slipped through my fingers in shock. It was a total reversal. CRYSUS found ME. Without a word, I quickly and bravely opened the sack, only to fall back in fear. Crysus's warning was clear: a severed head rolled out, bloodied and with its eyes gouged. The face was in terror, as if he was screaming. Emily screamed to when she saw the head. Jayden knelt down and examined it. "Oh no," he gasped. "What?" asked Kevin, who was also kneeling. "It's a symbol master."

My eyes popped open. Why would Crysus target this master specifically? As I stared at the head even more, a crazy solution that tested my own sanity arose in my mind. I ran back inside and into the small library of Samurai facts, legends, and Zords. I found a date on a book five years before I was born and pulled it off the shelf. I flipped through the pages frantically and found a picture. I was shaking now. Ji came in and saw my panic. "What's going on June?"

"Crysus is coming for me."

I ran back outside, but everyone met me half way. They had the head and the arrow. I snatched the head and ran to the sofas and placed it on the center table. I ignored everyone's questions, stood the book up, and compared them both. Nobody spoke, but Mia grasped what I was trying to say. "Oh my God! That's the same guy." Ji dropped his staff in shock. I could tell he already knew. "This man," I began, "protected me for nine years. His name was Mika."

Once the gasps and shock died down, I told them both stories I heard from the Monks and my Mom. During the middle of Mom's story, Mike began pacing angrily. When I finished, Kevin slammed his fist on the coffee table. "This is low even for a fucking Nighlok!" he yelled. Jayden put his hand on Mia, who let a small tear escape her usually happy face. "Crysus seems to believe that Mika still has a protective hand over June," said Ji. I suddenly felt a hand intertwine with mine. I turned to see Antonio holding my hand. An electric shock raced through my body. Instead of releasing it in shock, I tightened the grip. Me must have felt it, because he stared into my eyes and raised my hand to his lips to kiss it. My thoughts ran down the X-rated path when Jayden said, "If Crysus wants to get to June, he's going to have to get through the rest of us." Everyone agreed. Just then, the Gap Sensor erupted into alert mode. Ji pulled up the water map and gasped. "It's Estallia. She's near the cliffs." Kevin jumped. "I thought she was sealed away with Xandred?" "No, the symbol only applies to Xandred. Not his mate." Without another question, we ran out the door and morphed while running to the cliffs.

We made it to the cliff quickly. And sure enough, there was the Mooger hoard. And in the center of them was, as I assumed, was Xandred's mate Estallia. She was a vision of pure nightmares. Her skin looked like a fish: gray and scaly. She had claws, piercing red eyes, fangs, one long ankle length braid of white hair cascading down her back, and gargoyle wings. She wore a white dress that was torn and blood stained. She laughed when she saw us.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Samurai Rangers here to stop me." My mouth fell open. Her voice sounded like a vampire from Transylvania. "Alright Estallia, you better have a good reason for leaving the Netherworld. What is it you want?" ordered Jayden. She laughed again. "Oh nothing much. Just to please my mate and destroy all of you,"-her head suddenly jerked in my direction-"but I can't do that with the Silver Ranger breathing." I stepped forward bravely clutching my Spin Sword. "You'll be the dead one when I'm though with you," I bravely taunted. Once again, she laughed. "Oh such humor. I shall not be fighting you," she explained. She suddenly stretched her arm towards everyone else as lighting shot from her fingertips. They fell to the ground in pain. "No!" I screamed. Moogers overpowered me as my team was tied to nearby trees. My adrenaline boiled and my bloodlust raged. Estallia was now at the top of my most hated list. She then snapped her fingers, and out of thin air, another Nighlok appeared. He roared in fury. This new Nighlok resembled the Minotaur of Greek mythology. "Arador!" shouted Estallia. With a roar, he charged at me, and he rammed my chest, knocking my Spin Sword out of my hand, and slammed me into a boulder. The rock cracked under pressure. I helplessly tried to fight him barehanded, but to no avail. As he rammed my lungs again and again, I tried to grip his horns and throw him down. But as I did, he used his power to throw me ten feet in the air. I landed on my back and hollered in pain. Arador readied for another charge. But he made a mistake. I was now inches away from my sword. As fast as I could, I grabbed it and attacked. As he charged, I landed a good slash and his left horn fell. Blood poured from his head and he bellowed and charged again. But this time I spun my sword and used my cudgel to lasso onto a tree branch, swing around, and land on his back. I grabbed the rest of my chain and wrapped it around his throat. I tightened my grip as he screamed and kicked. Soon, he began to slow down. His breath turned to quick gasps as he was brought to his knees. With one last long breath, his screams turned to chocked gurgles and then pure silence. He fell to the ground, dead.

I arose victorious. The Moogers began to dance in terror. Estallia's eyes grew wild. She began quivering and snarling. I pointed my now sword at her. "You're going to have to do better than that." She screamed and flew from the cliff into the distance. When she left, I powered down. Her Moogers scattered and the bonds on the team were lifted. Everyone seemed recovered, but Antonio seemed to be in the worst shape. He fell to the ground as everyone checked on each other. "Oh no, Antonio must have took the worst hit out of all of us," cried Emily. Jayden turned Antonio on his back and found a five-inch long hole that was stained with fresh blood just over his heart. "He really did get the worst of it," he said. "Lets get him back home." Mike and Kevin lifted Antonio up, I looked around and noticed Mia was missing. Emily did too. "Mia!" she called. No answer. She wandered a little ahead, ignoring Mike's calls to her. Suddenly, a noise that sounded like a falling tree was heard. Estallia came back. Before we could react, she rocketed through the trees with an unconscious Emily in her grip. Then, a flying Mooger followed her with an unconscious Mia in his claws. Estallia's laughed echoed all around "No! Mia!" cried Jayden. Mike cried after Emily, but they were long gone.

Estallia had kidnapped Mia and Emily

We made it back home just before dusk. Jayden had called Ji to have him ready the medical supplies. When we got there, Antonio's room was set up like a hospital. "Antonio needs rest, but this wound is pretty deep," said Ji while examining Antonio. Jayden turned to him with tears of fury. "We have a bigger problem now. Estallia's kidnapped Emily and Mia." Ji's mouth dropped as he asked why. "We have no idea," said Mike as he and Kevin put Antonio on his bed, "but whatever the bitch is planning, Emily and Mia are definitely bait." Ji then saw the bruises on my arm. "What happened June!" he gasped. Jayden answered for me. "It was an Arador. Estallia tied us all up to have June go one on one with it." Ji walked out and came back with a black book. He turned the pages and stopped near the end.

"The fact that you're in one piece is a good thing June. You're definitely strong. But you facing an Arador is more than what you think. These creatures are Nighlok animal slaves of Xandred. They are bred by Crysus. My assumption is Crysus is behind all of this"-he put the book down at the foot of the bed for all of us to see. It was a drawing of an Arador century's ago.-"these monsters unleash their fury on a targeted opponent. This one must have been trained to kill you. With you defeating this one, Crysus knows your every strength and weakness. He could find you at any moment."

Those words sunk in. I sat next to an injured Antonio and said, "But why would he want Emily and Mia?" "Probably to find this mansion, and to find you. Crysus never stops until an order from Xandred is fulfilled, and with you being alive, that order isn't over." I sat there shocked as Jayden had Mike and Kevin help him with a plan to get Emily and Mia back. He ordered me to take care of Antonio. And I did.

It was late at night, probably two in the morning when Antonio woke up. I got out of the chair I was sleeping in and held his hand. "I'm here Antonio," I whispered. "I got hurt didn't I?" he asked. I moved aside his shirt and put his hand over his wound. "Yeah you did. But you'll survive." "June," he said roughly, "I got to tell you something." I sat closer. "What is it?" He looked me square in the eyes and said three powerful words: "I love you."

I felt my mouth fall open I thought he was joking but his eyes said different. "You love me?" I choked out. He sat closer to me. "Since the day I met you"-he brushed my hair aside-"you have no idea how perfect you are." I couldn't speak. All this time he felt the same way. "I didn't know you felt that way." I whispered. Antonio cupped my face in his hands. "June, I'd rather die admitting this, than live my whole life hiding it." I felt our bodies get closer than our lips as I admitted my feelings too. Before I knew it, Antonio pressed his lips to mine and my heart did a back flip. His lips were soft and sweet. He unbuttoned my shirt as I lay down on the bed and removed all our clothes. Our bodies moved together with every kiss. His lips caressed every square inch of my exposed body. I couldn't hold back the pleasure as I latched my legs around his hips as he got inside of me. I've felt this feeling before, but Antonio was gentle and romantic. The bed creaked as we moved together and breathed at the same pace. His lips never left mine as we finished together. I was very careful of his wound, but after he rolled off of me, he pulled me on top of him and I rested on his chest. He ran his hands through my hair as he panted, "Long overdue huh?" I kissed him and said, "I guess so." He looked up at the ceiling and asked, "Are we rushing things?"

"No no, I like it this way."

"Me too."

All I could think of was how this was going to change things. But, at the moment, I really didn't care. We kissed again as he rolled back on top of me. "I love you girlfriend,' he whispered. "And I love you boyfriend," I answered. After a long kiss, he entered me again..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I awoke to the sound of birds singing outside. I expected to look around and see my room, but instead I found a sleeping Antonio next to me.

For a second, I nearly forgot about the big step I took last night. But once it all came back, I blushed. I was still naked and so was Antonio. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I decided to make breakfast for everyone. I've been thinking of trying out a banana pancake recipe. After sneaking into my room, I found a note on my pillow. Cobra was sitting next to it. He beeped and I picked it up and read aloud:

"June,

Mike, Kevin and I have gone back to the cliffs to find some form of a trail. I don't know when we'll be back, but until then, take care of Antonio. Call if anything goes wrong.-Jayden".

I sighed and threw on a floor length gray sundress and threw my hair into a messy bun. As I walked down the hallways, the house seemed completely empty. Ji's bike wasn't there, so I assumed he went off to help in the search for Mia and Emily. As I went into the kitchen and began cooking, I couldn't help but cringe and hate myself. God only knows what Crysus was putting them through. I should be out there helping the guys to find Estallia, but Jayden gave me orders. I had to stay put at the mansion. The house was filled with banana and butter smell. Cobra rested on my shoulder as I flipped the pancakes.

I then felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. Cobra slid onto the counter as the hands gripped me tighter. I turned my head to see Antonio smiling at me. He kissed my cheek and gently whispered in my ear "Good morning beautiful." I giggled as I continued to cook. "And good morning to you too," I responded. Antonio pressed his body to mine and sniffed. "What?" I asked. "You smell delicious," he complimented. I laughed and said, "Shut up. It's the food aroma." He laughed with me and spun me around for a kiss. I couldn't stop kissing him, and we made out for four minutes. Afterwards, I took out pancakes for the both of us and we sat down at the table to eat.

"I hope the guys find some sort of clue," stated Antonio. I picked at my food and sighed. "I know," I agreed "I can't help but feel guilty. Who the fuck knows what Crysus is doing to them." I angrily speared my food with my fork as Antonio said, "Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll be fine."

We continued to talk and tried effortlessly to not imagine the horrors sweet Emily and kind Mia were enduring. As we cleaned up, Antonio splashed soap water on my clothes. As I gasped, he turned away grinning. Oh it was on! I flung a bit of left over flour on his face. As we both laughed, a food fight broke out between us. After ten minutes of play, Antonio tackled me onto the couch and pinned me down, kissing the syrup on my lips and nose. "I win," he proudly announced. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a tongue filled kiss on him. We then heard beeping and saw Cobra, Claw, and Octo Zord watching us on the coffee table. Antonio shooed them away, proclaiming that they were a bunch of peeping toms. I laughed and kissed him again, causing him relax.

After we officially cleaned up, I changed into some jeans and a white tank top and lay out in the sun. Cobra and Claw Zord wrestled by my side as Antonio set up a TV. After a while, he put in one of his favorite movies and sat next to me. When the main titles came up, I looked at him and said, "Since when do you watch movies like The Mask of Zorro?" He laughed and explained, "It just really speaks to me."

We sat back and watched it together. We cheered Zorro when he freed the innocent men from being executed, gasped when his wife was killed, blushed at the growing romance between Alejandro and Elena, and smiled at the overall victory. As the end credits rolled on, he began chucking. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing really is," he began "it's just that I realized that the character of Elena is just like you." Now he really had my attention. "What do you mean?" I asked. 'This is going to be good,' I thought. Antonio pulled his chair in front of me and looked dead into my eyes. He took my hand and began his long explanation.

"Well, for starters, you and Elena are super hot and you both have a bigger purpose in your life. Elena's future was changed when she was just a baby right? Well, that's kind of like what you went through. Only the difference was Elena's mother was killed and her father watched over her, only she didn't really know. You both were 'raised' by another man and when you learned of your past, you both became women who made, or making, a difference."

As Antonio continued on, I realized he was right. Elena is a movie translation of who I am. Although I don't think I'm as beautiful as Catherine Zeeta Jones. As I mentally compared that magnificent movie character and myself, a small quick tear escaped my eye. Without a word, I hugged Antonio. He helped me see that I'm strong and also that I should be thinking of something while the guys are out looking for Emily and Mia.

While Antonio and I cleaned up outside, I felt a strong wind blow from the west. It was strange because in the late summer, the wind blew from the east. Suddenly, I heard the flapping of wings getting closer. My spin sword was nearby, so I began to grab it slowly. I listened more, but the sound stopped. But I wasn't going to relax. As I turned around to take a blanket inside, I found the sounds source.

Estallia was perched on the roof of the house.

Her eyes stared directly into me, and her body never relaxed her crouch-like position. She smiled, and I spun my sword and ready to knock her to the ground with my cudgel. But as I did, she spoke. "No need for that Silver Ranger. I come, as you mortals say, in peace." I still didn't trust her, but even so, I didn't attack. I relaxed only a little to ask her, "Alright, I won't attack you…only if you tell me why you are here." Antonio came back outside, only to cower in fear as his eyes followed the image I was glaring at. He pulled out his morpher, but I told him to stand down. Estallia shook her head at us both.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You Samurai are so very paranoid. But I come not on my own terms, but those of my ally Crysus." I bravely asked her what it was he wanted, and she said, "He has decided to make you a deal." "And what is that?" asked Antonio. Estallia's eyes narrowed as she said, "he will trade you the two female Samurai, for your power." Antonio and I exchanged a glance. It was just as Mike said. Emily and Mia were. Once again, my well being was the cause of such turmoil and sorrow. I stepped forward to her and said, "How do I know that this isn't a trick?" She laughed, "Oh, Crysus means the truth. All you have to do is make the exchange and the plans of my master will be abolished." I hung my head and glanced again at Antonio. He was shaking his head 'no' with wide eyes. But I made my choice. "What will happen if I don't comply?" Estallia growled and answered with, "Then you're friends heads shall become the newest additions to Crysus and his collection." My heart sunk. I wasn't going to let Emily and Mia die for my stubbornness. "Alright, when and were?" I announced. "June, don't do this!" cried Antonio. Estallia hissed and said, "Tomorrow when the sun falls below the hills." And with those words, she flew into the distance and disappeared.

Once she left, I pulled out my phone and dialed Jayden's number. After two rings, he answered. "This better be extremely important June," he said sternly. "It is," I said with a hint of panic in my voice. "Estallia was here." There was a long silence. "She made me a deal for the lives of Emily and Mia," I added. After yet another silence, Jayden spoke in a low, angry voice; almost like a growl. "We're on our way back."

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MASK OF ZORRO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. OR POWER RANGERS SAMURAI. JUST JUNE, ESTALLIA, AND BLAH BLAH BLAH. YOU KNOW THE DRILL)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

It was about eleven o'clock when the guys returned back home. Antonio was pacing across the floor as I sat on the sofa with my head buried in my lap. The door burst open and in came Mike trailed by Jayden and Kevin.

"Alright," said Mike angrily "June, you better have a good reason for not killing that winged bitch when you could!" He stormed across the floor to me as I stood and looked him in the eye. "Hey, don't start blaming me for shit Mike!" I defended. Jayden got in Mike's way, separating us. "Ok break it up you two. Mike, don't blame June for anything," he said sternly. I understood slightly just how angry Mike is. I mean, I am the reason Emily was kidnapped. I'm just surprised as to why Jayden wasn't spitting fire at me. Kevin put his hand on Mike's shoulder and begged him to calm down. After sitting him down, Kevin turned to me and said, "Ok, now tell us everything that happened."

I was about to begin when the door opened again and in came Ji with a paper in his hand. He ran to my side and caught his breath while asking, "Is it true June? Was Estallia here?" Antonio rested his hand on my knee and said, "It is Ji. She knows were we all are now." Ji gritted his teeth as Jayden repeated what Kevin asked. "It would be nice to know what she said." I sighed and began the story.

I left out no details as I explained her deal. I told them of every facial expression, body movement, and word. Mike breathed heavily, a sign that he was pissed off. By the time I got to the end of the story, I began tearing up. I looked into the eyes of Emily and Mia's lovers, and I could tell that this was going to be a tough decision. Jayden breathed loudly and looked me dead in the eye as he asked, "Would you give it up?" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Jayden, I don't know. I don't know what to do, but that's why I'm asking for help. If I d id, I would have given Estallia my power right there. But I didn't. I know what's at stake here, and I would not have two innocent women die for my existence; let alone my stubbornness. At the same time, giving up my power would be like spitting on my fathers rotting carcass. Emily and Mia are pretty much the only sisterly figures I've ever known. You all know I wouldn't let any harm come to them, and"-my throat swelled up-"I believe it is of best interest for the safety of Emily and Mia to trade my power."

Kevin's mouth fell open gently. Jayden's eyes widen, and Mike bit his lip. Everyone seemed surprised that I would give up my power for two team members. I left their attention and went out back. I was so upset that I fell to the ground crying. I WAS spitting on my fathers grave, but letting Emily and Mia die would be the most selfish act ever. As the stars danced above my head, I felt a raindrop fall onto my cheek. Suddenly, an unexpected summer rainstorm came, soaking me completely. But I didn't run for cover. No, I stood there, letting the rain caress my face and body. I felt the presence of my father within me, and shivers went up my spine. I could hear him telling me to never give up and that I was doing the right thing. With his words of encouragement, I picked up my spin sword and did a training session late into the night. With the thunder and lighting above me, I prepared myself for the trade. I had her word, but I didn't trust Estallia one bit. I was so deep in thought that the training dummies head rolled of its shoulders as I slashed at it. If this was my last night as a Samurai Ranger, then I was going out in style.


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry about the delay. Got a new job. Grrrrr. Once again, I do not own Power Rangers Samurai. But you already knew that)

Chapter Eleven

The stillness of the sunrise was unbearable. It was about 5:30am as I sat on the roof overlooking the mountains. Today was that day.

A warm wind blew around me as the mockingbirds sang in a nearby oak tree. The sun glistened along the rapids of the nearby river, but I was to broken hearted to enjoy the view. All I could think about was some form of a plan involving the sunset. In one corner, I had the option of giving up everything my father died fighting for, just to save two Samurai. And in the other, I had the option of finding a way to save the two Samurai and keep my fathers dying wish. But the first one sounded a lot easier. Even if I could take everyone and run to somewhere where Estallia, Crysus, Xandred and their goons would never find us, it wouldn't work. Ji was right. Crysus would never stop until I was dead. And if he couldn't kill me, the ones I love would take my place. As I buried my head in my hands, I heard the guys from a nearby window. "Man, June's got some guts doing that," said Mike. Dishes were clanking around, and I knew they were in the kitchen. "I think June's making a mistake," said Antonio. I heard a cup slam down on the table. "If it gets Emily and Mia back, then she's doing the right thing," said Mike a bit angry. "Look, I want Emily and Mia back too, but you weren't there to hear her mom tell her every major detail as to everything her dad went through for that morpher," rebutted Antonio. Jayden cut in, "Yes we all know about that Antonio. But we all should accept her decision." I heard a grumble. "I want June to stay a Samurai too, but this is our only way of making things right by rescuing the girls," said Kevin. I heard a sigh, and then Antonio saying, "She'll always be an amazing, beautiful Samurai to me." It was silent for a few moments until Antonio spoke again. "What?" he asked. "You slept with her didn't you?" asked Jayden. Antonio didn't speak, but Mike had a lot to say…of course. "Oh come on Jayden, don't act like you couldn't hear them. Pshhh I'm surprised the whole town didn't hear them. They got a little boom boom pow time huh?" Jayden and Kevin laughed. I could just picture Antonio blushing. "Don't be embarrassed," continued Mike " I don't blame you for wanting those titties. By the way, how'd they taste?" There was a small scuffle and a chuckle from Kevin.

I was laughing as well. The love fest between Antonio and I wasn't a small secret anymore, but I had more important things to worry about. I slid down the side of the house and went back inside. As I walked through the door, Antonio pulled me into a hallway. "How you doing?" he asked looking concerned. I laid my head into his chest and said, "Terrified." He lifted my chin up and said, "It's going to be alright June." I pulled my head away from his hand. "No it won't Antonio. It just won't." He grabbed my chin again and pressed his lips to mine. "Yes it will June. You're strong and brave, even without your morpher." As I choked back tears, I knew what was going to happen to me. But Antonio was wrong. Without my morpher, I felt weak and fearful. Begging for comfort, I roughly kissed Antonio pushing us more down the hallway and into his room. We fell onto the bed, lips intact, and barely took off any clothes before he got inside of me. I could feel it in his stride that something was bothering him. He held me so close that I thought I'd get bruises from where his fingers were. Being wrapped in his arms as much as his bed sheets sent spasms of pleasure throughout my body, and we finished together. But instead of rolling off of me, he rested his head on the hollow of my neck. The sweat from his forehead trailed down my cheek as his breathing became a lullaby. I then heard him begin to sing the words to the credits song in The Mask of Zorro:

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you. If that is all in life I'll ever do…"

The sound of his voice sent my eyes into tears. If anything were to happen to me at the end of the day, then this would be my last time with him. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, it was5:30pm and Antonio wasn't there. I heard a few voices coming from the living room and I redressed myself and went back down the hallways. What I found was a bit of a surprise. Monks Matsumoto and Kiatso were there, along with my mother. When I came out, they stopped talking and looked at me. "What's all this about?" I asked. Monk Matsumoto stepped forward and bowed. "We have heard of your dilemma and the deal you made with Estallia. And we have come to advise you to be careful." Ji spoke next. "I advise the same thing, but I think Monk Kiatso could explain better." Monk Kiatso stepped forward and sat me down on the sofa. Jayden, Mike, Kevin and Antonio looked concern and scared, which made me nervous. "June, I also advice you to be smart and very cautious, but there is something else about this power you should know. Having the morpher is one thing, but when the power set inside your veins, the enemy planned to not only take your power, but to take your life as well. If you make this trade, you'll be killed."

My heart sunk. I saw Mom tearing up, and Mike balling his hands into fists. But all I could truly care about was Emily and Mia's life. I stood up and said, "I honestly had a feeling of that. But my life is worth nothing compared to the lives of Emily and Mia!" Ji looked shocked, "So you would rather stubbornly die than save yourself?" I was beginning to get angry. Haven't I've already made this clear? "I wouldn't want Emily and Mia suffering my fate. All of this is my fault. If I never had this power, we'd all be living our lives in peace. I'M WHAT THEY WANT! NOT THEM!" I pointed a finger at the guys. Monk Kiatso tried to calm me down. "Now June, I understand what you are thinking. Your father acted the same way when the power put his whole team at risk. He was stubborn, yet unselfish." I looked at him with tears falling down my cheeks. "Really?" I sniffed. Mom came to my side and hugged me. "He didn't want to loose a great future for his family, but knew his team was part of the family as well. He treated everyone with the same protection he showed you, just like you are doing now." I hugged Mom roughly. Jayden spoke next. "No matter what you decide June, the guys and I understand. We know you're strong and can find a way to evade Crysus." Antonio came to me and held my face in his hands. "Just like what I said," he whispered. Even through tears, I forced a smile. I finally have a complete family, and I know now that I'll always have them, even when I don't have a special power. Antonio held me as I said "Thank you."

"But this still doesn't solve the problem as to what we'll do if Estallia tries to ambush the house," announced Kevin. Everyone agreed with him as I turned to Mom. Her grin said she knew what I was thinking. "What if," I began "we disguise the house with symbol power?" "Like the way it was done in your story?" asked Mike. "Exactly," I answered. "Symbol Master Mika used the symbol power to transform himself into my dad physically. What if we disguise the house, but put a symbol up to make sure no Nighlok can get through?" Jayden and Ji exchanged glances and Monk Matsumoto understood first. "That would be a very good idea. I shall return to the Tengen gate and bring our best Symbol Masters here." And with those words, he and Monk Kiatso left. The guys, Ji and my Mom all planned things out while I stood by. The Monks then returned with twenty symbol masters to camouflage the house. When they were finished, the guys used there symbol power and placed a strong seal on the house.

The sun tried to force its way behind the hills. I covered myself in Nighlok resistant armor under my clothes when Antonio came into my room. "Are you scared?" he asked. "Not of death," I answered "but of being hunted." I felt his hands wrap around my waist. I turned to hug him. He held me tight. "You're going to come back. And we'll be happy together. I know you will." By the way his voice sounded, it seemed as if he was telling himself that instead of reassuring me. He reached into his pocket and handed me my morpher. We kissed again, long and slow, before he walked me out to the directional path towards the hills. Everyone looked to me as I hugged the guys and Mom. Pretty soon, my feet were against the path I might never walk down again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My feet felt like a hundred pounds. The road felt like a continuous spiral: never changing and always going on. The sun stayed anchored to the hilltops, and I didn't have much time.

As I walked along, I heard leaves crumble behind me. Was I being followed? I walked some more, and sure enough, so did my followers. There was a sudden thud and a voice cussed that I knew too well. I turned around. "Really guys?" I asked annoyingly. One by one, out came Antonio, Jayden, and Kevin with an 'I-just-got-caught' look on their faces. Kevin reached behind the tree and grabbed Mike by his collar and pulled him out. They all circled around me as a said "I thought I told you guys to stay at the house." Mike rolled his eyes. "No matter how many times you say that, we aren't going to listen," said Antonio. I leaned against a boulder and asked why they would want to risk their lives for me. "Because June," began Jayden "we are a team. And a team sticks together"-he put his hand on my shoulder-"no matter the danger." I half smiled. "Yeah," agreed Mike "that, and I'm in the mood for some Nighlok ass kicking." We all laughed as Jayden put his hand in, like a basketball team before a game. Antonio followed, then Kevin, Mike and I. With hope and strength now in my heart, we shouted our Samurai creed loud and proud.

"RANGERS TOGETHER! SAMURAI FOREVER!"

Once the sun disappeared, I felt the presence of evil all around me. I clutched my morpher tightly as we came to the clearing were Estallia told me to meet, but no one was there. The guys stayed away, but not out of sight. I was beginning to get frustrated. "ESTALLIA!" I called into the stars, closing my eyes in anger. Suddenly, when I opened them, a whole hoard of Moogers and Nighlok were there. There were torches of fire lit all around and next to Estallia were two Nighloks I've never met before. One looked like a squid with a staff, the other was a female with some form of a guitar in her left hand. This scene vaguely reminded me of Narnia when Aslan gave his life to save Edmond. Moogers were quivering in fear as I walked up the path to Estallia.

"Well, you have kept true to your word Samurai." The other female Nighlok laughed. I pulled my morpher out of my pocket. "Alright I'm here. Lets do this." A Mooger attempted to take it, but I held it back. "First, show me that you have kept true to your word." Estallia grinned devilishly and ordered a Mooger to get Emily and Mia. The other Nighloks stared me down, and I felt a shiver down my spine. The squid man laughed. "Oo-ah-oo, just look at you. You used to be so tough and cocky. Now your days will be miserable." The other female Nighlok smacked the squid on the head. "Shut it Octoroo," she ordered. I heard a yelp and whimper. As I turned to my left, the Mooger returned with Emily and Mia in his grip. Their clothes were ripped, there faces were bloody and bruised and there hands were bound. There eyes were red and tear stained. When Emily saw me, she cried out "June! June please help us!" Just then, the other female Nighlok slapped Emily across the face. "Silence!" she barked. Mia cowered in her presence "Now, now Diyu, let us achieve what we have come to this wretched world for," said Estallia. Diyu grabbed Emily and Mia by there hair as she, Estallia and Octoroo stayed behind an invisible boundary. "Now," said Estallia "the Power." She held out a long clawed hand and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My hand was shaking. This was the moment I feared. As I stared into the evil, lust filled eyes of the demon in front of me, I knew I had no choice.

Emily and Mia watched with horror as I handed over my fathers dying wish. The moment I did, I felt like I was stabbed in my heart. The pain of losing my morpher was unbearable. Once I handed it over, Emily and Mia were tossed at my feet like they were trash. I helped them up as Estallia, Octoroo and Diyu celebrated. While the distractions were there, I was able to leave with the girls unharmed. Once we were out of the presence of such evil, the guys re appeared. Mike and Jayden ran straight for their lovers, and their lovers collapsed in their arms. Mike gripped onto Emily tightly and Jayden wept over Mia. I couldn't help but tear up. Love was reunited tonight, and all because unselfishness took a risk.

After the hugs we given out, Kevin turned to me. "She was true to her word?" he asked. Just as I was about to answer, the forest echoed with an ear-piercing cry of anger. My spine shuttered and my blood curled. I turned my head back to the way we came and froze for a mill second. A sea of red began to get closer, and the sound of a battle found its way down the forest path. Then, out of nowhere, Estallia appeared; her eyes wild and her hands mimicking the talons of an eagle. She flew straight for us. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed. We all ducked, avoiding her grip. But as soon as I stood up, she grabbed me and flew ten feet in the air with her claws burying into my flesh. She then dropped me on a bed of rocks. The Mooger hoard followed close with everyone in there clutches. I cried out in pain as Estallia crouched over me and grabbed me by my throat. "You little mortal! You have deceived me!" she bellowed. "What are you talking about? I gave you my power!" I chocked out as I gasped for air. She only tightened her grip after she said, "LIAR! Your power is a fake! Where are you hiding it! WHERE!?" I squirmed in her grasp. "I. Don't. know." She snarled and threw me against a tree. I could feel my spine crack. As I writhed in pain, Estallia walked over to the team that was struggling against the Nighlok bonds. "Maybe," taunted Estallia as she held one long claw to Antonio's neck, "this will help you remember." She then scratched Antonio, and licked the blood off his neck. My heart accelerated and my blood boiled with rage. As I got up to try and stop her, lightning flashed all around us as Estallia and her goons were knocked to the ground. As I followed the source, I found Ji and one hundred Symbol Masters and Tengen Gate guardians standing over the hills. As Estallia roared in fury, the group charged down the hill and into battle.

The fight insured as Ji helped me up. We both then helped the team, while Ji took Emily and Mia to safety. The guys were all right, aside from the minor wounds. "I cant believe this is happening!" I cried. Jayden pulled out his morpher. "Let's make sure a day like this never happens again." Mike pulled out his morpher too. "Lets send Estallia back to the hellhole she crawled out of." Antonio turned to me, his neck bloodstained, and pulled my morpher out of his pocket. "Lets do this," he said. A part of me wanted to be furious with Antonio, but I was saving my fury for Estallia. Together, we all morphed into our Ranger selves.

The battle began to get bloody. All around us, bodies were dropping and blood was spraying. I was double teamed for the longest part, until Estallia grabbed me and threatened me on the cliffs. Her eyes assessed me. "I should have known you would deceive me. You're just like your father!" My mouth fell open. Before I could understand, she attacked. Her force made me fall off the edge of the cliff, but before real damage, I stabbed my spin sword into the earth and hanged on for my life. With the wind blowing, I was able to swing up and land a good kick to her chest. She fell to the ground and I landed on top of her. I got in a few good punches before she kicked me off. Out of nowhere she produced a knife and swung many times. She landed a good slice to my kidney and shoulder, but only before I spun my sword and lassoed my cudgel around her neck and pulled. The air slowed from her mouth, and she fell to her knees. With every pull, I stepped closer. She gripped he chain tight. "You. Cant. Defeat. Me!" I pulled off my helmet as I said, "I just did." With every ounce of strength I had, I landed a knockout punch to her temple. She fell to the ground, bleeding from the head.

The guys ran to my side. Antonio swung me in his arms as Jayden's firesmasher went into cannon blast mode. He was about to ask for our disks when Estallia stood. She was weak and hurt when the stars suddenly disappeared. The earth began to shake as a voice was heard. "ESTALLIA! YOU ARE A FALIURE!" The ground underneath her began to open as she screamed "NO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" But the ground opened more, and fire engulfed around her feet. A hand made of smoke reached out and grabbed her ankles. She screamed and wept as the hands pulled her into the gaping hole. The last image I saw of Estallia was her long clawed hand overpowered by smoke and ash. With one final scream, the earth swallowed her and caved her in.

She was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

We were still scared from our battle. And time was not our healing friend. Even four months later, Emily and Mia never recovered psychologically.

The season of Christmas began with the winter solstice. I tried to be festive and ventured with Mike to go get a tree. While we were in the pine tree farms nearby, I had to ask Mike a question that Jayden wouldn't let Mia answer.

"How's she doing?" I asked as he measured a tall hefty pine tree. Mike lowered his head and spoke as he circled the tree. "She's doing a lot better than before. She's not having nightmares anymore. But I can still see the horror in her eyes." I sighed. "Yeah, well, that's good to hear. I just really want to know what Crysus did to them." Mike stopped, turned to me and glared gently. "Why?" he asked. I stepped closer to hide my next words from non-samurai ears. "Because, they were kidnapped because of me. I have every right to know what this monster put them through." Mike gritted his teeth as he grabbed a saw to cut the tree down. "Just leave it be for now, June. They've been through enough."

We purchased our tree, hauled it onto the roof of my SUV, and headed back home. 'Frosty the Snowman' played on the radio as Mike whistled along. His child-like attitude lifted the heavy atmosphere between us. We pulled up to the house as Kevin met us half way to take the tree inside. Once we were in, I noticed the decorations everywhere inside. "What's all this?" I asked Jayden, Emily and Mia as they opened another box. Kevin hugged me and said, "It was all Emily and Mia's idea. Jayden tried to talk them out of it to an obvious no avail." Jayden chuckled and hung a wreathe over the back door and answered with "Nothing like near death battles to put you in a festive mood huh?" I forced a weak smile. The boys got to work setting up the tree as I accompanied Emily and Mia to the attic to grab another box of ornaments.

Emily was the first to notice that something was off about me. "Are you ok June?" she asked. I turned to her with a surprised look on my face. She almost died because of me and yet she wanted to know if I was ok?! "The real question is, are YOU ok?" I responded. Mia sighed. "W are now," answered Emily, "but we weren't then." I sat down on an old stool and asked them, "What did he do to you?"

They both exchanged glances before beginning there story. Mia began first. "We were taken to an old abandoned shack outside natural civilization, it was the kind that you saw in old horror films. Dayu and Octoroo ordered the Mooger hoard to tie us up. Estallia began to question us about your wear a bout's, and when we wouldn't answer"-Mia cringed so hard that Emily cut in-"she'd order the Moogers to beat us with every power they had. She wouldn't make them stop until we were spitting blood. After a few minutes of mindless interrogation, he appeared." I shifted my weight in my seat, trying to mentally prepare for the description of my number one enemy. "What did he look like?" I blurted out. Emily lowered her head, but I saw the single tear fall. "I was terrified of him, but not for the reason you think. When he stepped into the moonlight, his face"-"HEY GIRLS COME DOWN NOW! WE GOT THE TREE UP!" interrupted Mike from below. I gritted my teeth as we grabbed the last boxes and began our festive mood. But the whole time, all I could think of was what he looked like, and why Emily said they weren't terrified of him for the wrong reasons


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

As the night progressed, all I could think about was Emily's last words before Mike interrupted. I repeated them over and over in my head as everyone cuddled and relaxed while watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' and drank hot cocoa. "_I was terrified of him, but not for the reason you think."_

When we all called it a night, the heaviness of the wind and rain outside sounded like bombs. I sat up in my bed, holding a pillow as Cobra Zord watched me with concerned eyes. My mind wandered, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

This new dream was just that: new. I was running, not to something, but from something. The trees around me floated, as if gravity gave up on the earth. I could hear a whole army coming after me. As soon as I blinked, the forest lit on fire. I was grabbed from behind and tied up. My head began to bleed as it was bashed against a rock. I saw Cobra Zord in his mega Zord form being tortured by giant Moogers. I found I couldn't scream. All I could do was cry. But these enemies seemed to like my pain. Each of the three hundred Moogers took turns beating me, some raping me. And I couldn't produce a sound.

Then, out of the ashes and flame came four figures. One was the same female Nighlok from the exchange named Dayu. The other was a white haired Nighlok with a smile of pure sneering evil and eyes as wide and white as stars. The other was Master Xandred. But the other was strangely human. It was a man with a thick black beard and black hair that flowed to his shoulders. He was garbed in white. He knelt down to grab my face. As he stared, he kissed me. Lightning flashed as I spat in his face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a horrific sight. Moogers had the team in bonds, lined up and scarred. They were assembled near a Nighlok with an ax. I tried to fight off my captures as Mia was forced to bend over a wooden plank. The Nighlok raised his ax and came down on Mia's neck. I screamed silent cries as Mia's head tumbled along the un even ground. As I wept, my surroundings began to melt away like tar over a brick. The rest of the team faded like dust, and so did my bonds and captures. Before I could run, the ground opened up and swallowed me whole. I fell into a hollow space that was pitch black. I couldn't see three inches in front of me. Suddenly, a light that burned my eyes appeared. As I cowered on the ground, a figure stepped forward and reached out his hand. He was a headless body, but with human features. As I hesitated, the figure spoke. "_I will find you, Silver Ranger." _ In the darkness, I heard my name being chanted by every voice I've ever known. The darkness began to fade as I began to wake up.

"June! June! Wake up June!" I heard Antonio say. I snapped out of it and realized that the team was in my room with Antonio gripping my shoulders, shaking me back to reality. I panted from fear, and wiped my head from the sweat. Jayden hugged me. "We thought you were dying June. Are you ok?" I caught my breath and reassured everyone that it was just a bad dream. As everyone went back to bed, I went shower off. Antonio insisted on staying with me. As the hot water fell down my body, I couldn't help but wonder why my dream faded after only Mia was executed. I left aside that thought for tonight as Antonio held me in his arms once I got back to bed. As we kissed, it escaladed to sex. I decided then and there to leave this dream translation to tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

(My Christmas present to all 'Seventh Ranger' fans. There will be a book two and a book three after this chapter. Appendices to follow)

Chapter Sixteen

I woke up early the next morning, despite my sleep deprived nightmare extravaganza. Kevin was already up, so he and I decided to spend time together. We went jogging and stopped at the local coffee shop. Kevin handed me my frappucino as we made our way to the docks.

"I hope you slept okay," said Kevin as we leaned on the railing, listening to the sound of seagulls and waves. I sipped the flavored drink and answered, "I did. Better than what I thought I would. I guess having Antonio there helped me calm the hell down." Kevin chuckled, but became serious. "What was it about?" I looked at him mid-drink. After swallowing I began to tell him the frightening details. His eyes grew wide when I mentioned the execution of Mia. "Wow," he exclaimed as I finished talking. He stared out to the water and sighed. "The monks of the Tengen Gate always taught us that dreams are a Samurai's way of seeing the future. Maybe this dream is trying to tell you something." I shook my head. "I don't know Kevin, but what the dream made clear was this: Crysus is out there, and he's going to hurt anyone that gets in his path towards me." Kevin was about to speak when my morpher rang. "What is it Mike?" I answered. "You got to get back here June," said Mike. "There's a badly wounded kid here, and he says he saw Crysus." My mouth dropped as I grabbed Kevin to run to my car. We drove home as fast as I could and found that Mike was right.

As I walked in the house, I found Jayden standing by the back door and Antonio sitting on the couch, leaning forward and clutching his hands together as he watched a news broadcast of a town twenty miles away that was burned to the ground. The reporter's voice echoed in the silent house as she stated that fifty people were dead and twenty missing. Mike was pacing, and the girls were sitting next to a young boy on a bench. Jayden approached me as Kevin asked, "What's going on Jayden?" Jayden sighed and never took his eyes off the child. "This kid was part of the town that's on the news right now. He came to the door bleeding and crying. When we got him to calm down, he began to say that monsters did this. At first we were skeptical, but he began to describe Moogers and Aradors to us." Mike came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "He's been crying for the Silver ranger." Hesitantly, I stepped out back and came near the child.

He was a young boy, not even thirteen years old. He had curly blonde hair and bright amber green eyes. His face was covered in dirt and dried blood. His clothes were ripped and stretching from his chest all the way to his back and down his arms was a four-line scar. The markings represent some time of Nighlok blade, but it wasn't a Mooger blade. Mia and Emily stood near me as the child stirred. His eyes grew as he saw me. I knelt down and took his hand. "No need to feel frightened child. We aren't going to hurt you." He whimpered and squeaked out, "You have to help us Silver Ranger!" I calmed him and asked "Tell me what happened." He began to sob. "There was too many of them. They came from nothing. It was a clear day, and then the sky grew dark. Thousands appeared. The adults were rounded up, and the rest of the children were killed"-he threw his hands up, enraged but sad-"slaughtered like animals! And then, he appeared. He grabbed my father and asked for June. When my father didn't answer, he, he." I nearly shook the answer out of him. "What happened then child? Speak!" The boy continued. "He took his head! He killed him! He killed everyone! All my friends! My family! Everyone!" I held him close, pushing a question for an answer I have become obsessed with. "What was his face? What did he look like?" The boy's eyes began to drip blood, and he began choking out "He looked, he looked like," But with a second series of chokes, the boy's body became limp and lifeless in my arms.

Emily was crying, as everyone else remained shocked. I set the boys body down, fighting the rage and sorrow that was boiling in me. Crysus was sending me a message, something I was right about all along. The longer the wait, the more innocent people will die in my place. Jayden stepped forward. "He's gone too far." Mike angrily mumbled an agreement. I stood up and turned to the team. "What are we going to do June?" asked Emily. Ji stepped forward. "The better question is, what are you going to do?" I knelt down beside the innocent boy, feeling the mixture of emotions boil in me like a furnace. "We need to warn the Monks, as well as the town. We're going to be in the middle of a full scale invasion"-I turned to them-"and Crysus is the one leading it"

-End


End file.
